


Thank You

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @zombiefishgirl (ZombieFishGirl) to write about which flowers my Lupa Lavellan would send to her Sarita Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombiefishgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/gifts).



Sarita yawned as she closed her door behind her, taking her time to reach the top of the last flight of steps into her room. It had been a long day, and she wanted nothing more than to get some sleep. 

And she would have flopped into bed, still dressed, had it not been for the flowers covering almost the entire surface of her mattress. She walked over slowly, and noticed that there was a small card leaning against one bundle of flowers at the foot of the bed. 

> _I wanted to thank you for being so good to me the other night, and thought you might like some flowers. I may have gone a little bit overboard, but it’s the thought that counts, right?_
> 
> _Ar lath,_
> 
> _Lupa_
> 
> _PS: Sorry about the state of your garden. I’ll make it up to you when I get back._

Sarita laughed to herself as she looked out at all the little bundles all over her bed. There were begonias, white carnations, bronze chrysanthemums, freesia, geraniums, hyacinth, irises, jasmine, orchids, passion flowers, pansies, and tuberose. 

 _Oh, she definitely went overboard, but I think I can forgive her,_ she thought to herself with a smirk.

_This time._

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings taken from: 
> 
> http://aboutflowers.com/flower-a-plant-information-and-photos/meanings-of-flowers.html


End file.
